The Consequences of Being Wrong
by Jenalla
Summary: Ginny Weasley is no longer a gangly little girl, but a beautiful, fiery young woman. What will happen when she finds herself in the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy? Features a slightly OOC Malfoy. PG-13 for language and sensual themes. COMPLETE
1. Wrong

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic under my new name, so let me know what you think. Also, I know there aren't any bells at Hogwarts, so no need to point that out. I don't mind criticism, but please, if you don't like my story, tell me why, so maybe I can make some changes so it will better suit your liking.  
  
A/N: Also, in case you were wondering, Draco is in his seventh year and Ginny her sixth. Let me know if you have any questions, so I can make stuff clearer, kay?  
  
A/N: There CC, I changed it. Okay? No more huskiness!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am simply borrowing them for the purposes of telling a story. Yada, yada, yada, etc.  
  
She darted around corner after corner as she frantically ran towards the dungeons. She knew she had about a minute to get there, or else she would receive detention, again.  
  
50 seconds. She darted down the staircase, taking the stairs two or even three at a time.  
  
40 seconds. Gulping down breaths of air, she raced through the empty hallways.  
  
30 seconds. "I am going to make it," she told herself. "I am going to make it!"  
  
20 seconds. Around the corner. Down the corridor.  
  
15 seconds. Another corner. Through a set of doors.  
  
10 seconds. Down another hallway.  
  
9...8...7...Round the corner. One left.  
  
6...5...4..."I am going to make it!"  
  
3...2...BOOM! As she rounded the last corner, she ran smack into something very large, and very solid. As she fell, she was faintly aware of the sound of a bell ringing. Then she heard a loud smack, registered pain, and then nothing.  
  
As she came to, she was aware of two things: 1) someone was carrying her, arms under her knees and neck and 2) that someone was definitely male, as evidenced by the strong muscles she could feel in said chest and arms, even through his robes. As she struggled to open her eyes, she heard him muttering to himself and froze. No. It couldn't be. Could it?  
  
"Stupid girl...figures she would knock herself out...how dumb...Weasley, of course she is..." and so on and so fourth. She dared a peak, and the glimpse of his platinum blond hair was enough to send a shiver down her spine. She was in the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Pretending she was just coming to, she groaned and clutched her head with one hand, the other shielding her eyes from the harsh light of the corridor. Groggily (no need to fake that), she asked, "What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"You went and knocked yourself out," came the sneering voice of her worst enemy.  
  
"Gee, really?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Hmm...where should I start?" he retorted, his voice equally filled with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh shove it Malfoy! And for Merlin's sake, put me down! I'm not a child!" He sneered, but placed her on her feet anyway. The second her feet touched the floor, she felt the blood rush to her head as her knees buckled under her. She would have it the floor yet again, had Malfoy not been so quick on his feet, and for the second time in a matter of minutes, she found herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy, although it wasn't entirely unpleasant this time.  
  
"Mmm...he really does have nice muscles," she thought to herself as she got another feel. "I wonder how often he works out. Wait! This is Draco Malfoy I'm thinking about! Ugh, what is wrong with me?"  
  
"Let go of me Malfoy!" she said with what she hoped sounded like her usual pissed-at-Malfoy voice.  
  
"As you wish," he said, although she would have sworn there was a trace of huskiness to his voice. He let go of her, and while she was still a tad dizzy, she was determined not to fall again, lest she make an even bigger fool of herself in front of Malfoy. She closed her eyes for several seconds in the hopes of easing her dizziness.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him in shock. Surely Draco Malfoy was not concerned for her wellbeing? Draco Malfoy wasn't concerned about anyone save himself.  
  
"As if you actually care," she snapped.  
  
"For your information, Virginia, I do care. I'm not as cold as everyone makes me out to be." There it was again. That slight rasping in his voice.  
  
'I'll be sure to make a note of it," she said dryly, although this entire conversation was beginning to unnerve her. Since when did Draco Malfoy say anything to her that wasn't an insult about her family or her hair? Furthermore, since when did he start caring for her?  
  
"So you're just like everyone else then?" he asked, bitterness taking over his tone. "You think I'm just some cold, evil human being, void of any emotions?"  
  
"No, what I think is that you're a slimy little git who takes an immense pleasure in torturing my entire family. And are you sure you're not the one who hit their head?"  
  
He didn't respond. Keeping his gaze steady with hers, he took a step close, and then another until he was standing no more than a hairsbreadth away from her. Determined not to back down, she stared straight in his gray eyes, which had turned almost black at this point. She could literally feel the heat radiating off his body he was so close.  
  
"Is that so?" he said, his voice very low and throaty now. "Well let me tell you something Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Oh yeah? What would that be?" she said, not exactly sure what to expect next.  
  
"You're wrong," he said simply. And then he kissed her. 


	2. Don't Think, Just Do

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again! Just so y'all know, I am trying to give this story an actual plot, not just mindless smut, so let me know how I'm doing there. And again, I know there are no bells at Hogwart's, so no need to comment on that. Otherwise, feel free to comment away!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of creating a story. Yada yada, etc. etc.  
  
Ginny couldn't remember ever being more shocked than she was right then. But then again, there were a lot of things she couldn't remember right then, such as why she shouldn't de doing this. Why was that? Oh, that's right. He was Draco Malfoy, and she hated him. Or at least, she thought she had. She couldn't think much a lot about anything, either.  
  
Summoning every ounce of willpower she possessed, Ginny pushed him away, and then backed away several steps as well, just to put some distance between them. She didn't trust herself to act sensibly when she was so close to him, and she didn't trust him either.  
  
"What," she said, breathing hard from the intensity of the kiss, "the bloody hell was that?"  
  
"I do believe it's called snogging," said Malfoy, never one to miss an opportunity to make a snide remark.  
  
"I'm aware of what it's called you prat. I meant, why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Ginny?" he asked, using her nickname for the first time. He moved closer to her and she moved back until she was flat against the wall behind her. Malfoy pushed aside the hair on her neck as he brought his head down to her, alternately nibbling her earlobe and suckling her neck as he said softly,  
  
"I like you Ginny. I like you a lot." He moved his attention to the other side of her neck and she uncontiously tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck. His lips kissed a fiery trail down her neck and back up the other side until he reached her jawline. The weakness returned to her knees, and she threw her arms around the only thing possible: Draco Malfoy.  
  
In doing so, she drew him even closer, molding his body to hers. Draco paused momentarily, smiling against her skin. He returned to her neck with a new ferocity.  
  
"Draco," she ground out between groans. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Why not?" he asked, never stopping his attack on her neck.  
  
"Because...because...because our families hate each other. We hate each other. If my brothers ever found out about this..." She trailed off as his hand traveled up her side before coming up to silence her mouth with a finger.  
  
"Shh," he said. "Too much talking. Don't think, just do." With that, he replaced his fingers with his lips.  
  
His lips were gentle but insistent. He ran his tongue over her lips, causing her to open her mouth with laughter. Instantly his tongue was in her mouth doing very nice things, and Ginny gave in. She kissed him back with a passion she didn't know she had. Their tongues dueled as her hands, which hadn't moved since being thrown around him, moved up his backside until they reached the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Draco's hands gripped her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to him so there wasn't an inch of space between them. They were chest-to-chest, hip-to-hip, and of course, lip-to-lip. Ginny could feel how much he wanted her, and in that second, she wanted him just as badly.  
  
Finally, they ran out of air and were forced to stop. They were both breathing heavily trying to take in much-needed oxygen. Resting his forehead on hers, he stared deep into her eyes. Ginny shivered at his stare. It was as if he was trying to see into her soul; as if he was trying to read her deepest, most intimate thoughts. She felt incredibly vulnerable.  
  
"What are you doing to me Ginny Weasley?" he whispered against her lips before pulling her in for another bruising kiss.  
  
Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Ginny jerked back, sighing as she was forced back into reality. They stared at each other, hearts racing, eyes darkened with desire, drawing in deep breaths.  
  
"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight," he whispered, and with a final kiss, he was gone.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think guys? I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think about it, okay? C'mon you guys...surely more than 7 people have read my story...so please just review and tell me what you think!! I'll love you forever if you do!! ;0) Okay, I'll try to post the next chappie soon...until then...ciao!! 


	3. Love Potions

A/N: Thank you so much all you guys that reviewed!! They really mean a lot to me, so keep 'em coming!! Special thanks to Mariz for her encouraging comments!!  
  
Ginny blinked several times and then pinched herself to make sure it hadn't been a dream. Upon realizing it wasn't, she smiled to herself. She gathered her book bag where Draco had dropped it and taking several deep breaths, she straightened her robes and set off to rejoin her friends.  
  
"Gin! Hey Gin!" came the resounding voice of her friend Violet. "Where were you during Potions?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I didn't feel so great," she mumbled, instinctively knowing her friend wouldn't believe her if she were to tell her what had really happened. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Well, Professor Snape told me to tell you to stop by during lunch so you could 'discuss how to make up your truancy,' I believe is the way he phrased it," said Violet.  
  
"Thanks Vette. I'll be sure to do that," said Ginny. "Let's see...I think I have a study today...but that's after lunch, hmm..."  
  
"Why not just go during lunch? Snape doesn't have a class then. I know. I had to go once before, to make up a potion, too."  
  
"Hey, good idea! Thanks Vette, you're a wicked lifesaver."  
  
"No problem. Hey Gin?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You sure you're feeling okay now?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"You just look really flushed."  
  
"Do I? I'm just a little hot," she said, telling the truth for once. "Aren't you?"  
  
"No, not really," said Vette.  
  
"Oh, well. We should be going. Don't want to be late for Herbology," she said absently, her mind still on Draco.  
  
"Uh, Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Herbology's this way," said Vette pointing down another corridor.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, right,' said Ginny sheepishly, hurrying down the hallway her friend had indicated.  
  
Herbology had never been a strong point of hers, but today was just downright painful. She couldn't concentrate at all. Her mind was completely fixated on Draco, which left absolutely no room for anything else, including what anyone else was saying. Professor Sprout had to say her name three times just to take attendance. Thankfully, her good (and very bright) friend Colin Creevy was in her class so she could just copy his notes later.  
  
Her next class was lunch, and after lunch, she had a study, which meant she only had to suffer through two more classes.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, she collapsed into a chair next to Vette at the table and began heaping food onto her plate.  
  
"Gin! What are you doing here?" asked Vette, clearly confused.  
  
"Uh...what's it look like I'm doing?" she said before taking a bite of some toast.  
  
"But I thought you said you were going to meet Professor Snape now? Or did you already?"  
  
"Oh bugger! I totally forgot!" gasped Ginny. "Thanks Vette! See you in Divination!" Grabbing her bag, she ran for the doors. She was so busy trying to buckle her bag that she didn't notice she was about to run into someone. So when two hands seized her wrists, she jumped and nearly screamed.  
  
"Watch it Weasel," said Draco Malfoy, trademark sneer in place, although this one didn't quite make it all the way up to his eyes the way it usually did.  
  
"Watch yourself Ferret-boy," she snapped automatically. Bending down under the pretense of telling her off, he whispered,  
  
"See you tonight?" She nodded, then ripped her hands out of his grasp and shoved him out of her way.  
  
A short while later she strode into the dungeon, hoping it would be a relatively short visit. Short, yes. Pleasant, no.  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor?" she said.  
  
"Ahh yes. Virginia Weasley," he said in usual slow manner. "As you know, absences are not acceptable, except for the most extreme cases. Seeing as you are standing here, in good health, obviously that is not the case. Therefore, I'm...ah hem...afraid that in addition to making up the missed with potion with a three scroll essay, you will also serve detention tomorrow night."  
  
"But Professor!" she protested.  
  
"Do not argue with me! Ten points from Gryffindor!" he said swiftly. "Now, not only do I expect that essay on my desk first thing tomorrow morning, but I also expect to see you in here at precisely seven O'clock tomorrow evening. Tardiness will result in an entire week of detentions. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor," she said sullenly, moving towards the door.  
  
"Oh, by the way Miss Weasley," he said casually as she spun back around. "Do you want to know what it is that you will be writing on tonight?"  
  
"What's the topic of my essay?" she asked, sighing dramatically.  
  
"Your essay is to be written on...love potions."  
  
A/N: Heh, heh, heh...okay, seriously, I have no idea what the love potions will play, but it just seemed like a good idea, so if you have any idea how I can use it in the story, let me know, kay? Also, review, review, review! 


	4. From Good to Bad

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again! Sorry it took so long to update...I've been pretty busy lately, with Christmas right around the corner and stuff. But here it is!! Also, I'll try to update again right before Christmas if I can, and then again a little after New Year's. But if I don't get around to it, Happy Holidays!  
  
Ginny stormed through the hallways oblivious to the stares she received. She was enraged.  
  
"Absences are not acceptable," she mimicked. "Not only do I expect that essay on my desk tomorrow morning. Merlin, what the bloody hell is his problem?! Is his mission in life to make each and every person here totally miserable? 'Cuz if it is, they he's doing a damn good job of it!"  
  
She reached the common room, which, thankfully, was empty. After ranting for at least another twenty minutes, she finally pulled out her textbook to start the essay.  
  
"Love potions...love potions...where are the stupid love potions?" She muttered as she scanned the glossary. "Love potions...oh there they are," she said. "Page 641...page 641. Alright, love potions." She flipped to the page and swore under her breath.  
  
"What the bloody fuck is this?" She asked, staring at the page in front of her.  
  
"One paragraph? One bloody paragraph? That's it? How the fuck am I supposed to write a three scroll essay from one freaking paragraph?! That's impossible!"  
  
Making up her mind, she grabbed her things and set off once more for the dungeons. Reaching the door, she took a deep breath and knocked tentatively.  
  
"Come in," was the response. She opened the door and looked around. Snape was sitting at his desk, looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley? I trust you haven't already finished your essay?" he asked, and she would have sworn the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk when he mentioned the essay.  
  
"Actually, that's why I'm here Professor," she said. "I was starting the essay, but I noticed that the book only had one paragraph on love potions."  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley, I believe it does."  
  
"Well, you said that the essay was to be three scrolls long, but if there's only a paragraph..." she trailed off, figuring he'd get the hint. To her amazement, he just continued to stare at her, and amused expression on his face.  
  
"Professor!" she exploded. "How the..." Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," said Snape. The door opened and none other than Draco Malfoy strode through the door.  
  
"Professor," he said coolly. "Weasley."  
  
"What is it Draco?" asked Snape impatiently.  
  
"Professor McGonagall wishes to see you in her office."  
  
"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of something right now," he said.  
  
"She said it was important," added Draco. "Perhaps there's something I can do to help?" he offered casually, glancing at Ginny.  
  
"Hmm? Well, I suppose so. See what you can do to help Miss Weasley finish her essay" said Snape, and he walked out of the room, robes swishing behind him.  
  
"Now," said Malfoy, turning to face her. "Which bloody essay do you need help with?"  
  
"Umm...love potions," she squeaked under his intense gaze.  
  
"Really? How fascinating," said Malfoy, drawing ever closer to her. "Well, I was planning on waiting until tonight, but since we're here..." he murmured almost to himself as he threaded his fingers into her hair and drew her face up to his for an intoxicating kiss.  
  
This time, there was no hesitation on her part. Ginny kissed him back as her Potions book she had been holding slid out of her grasp and feel to the floor with a *thump*. Her hands looped up behind his head, pulling his closer. She was soon moaning under his skillful tongue.  
  
As they continued to kiss, Malfoy felt his heart beat just a little faster as she put her arms around him and pulled him closer. What was going on? Why did he feel this way? Why was it that everytime he saw her, his heart sped up and he felt like dancing right in the middle of the hallways? Why was it that whenever she smiled, the entire room seemed to brighten up, and it was as though heaven was shining down on her? Why was it that he felt as though he was falling in love?  
  
"Ginny," he said, breaking the kiss. "We need to stop. Now," he added.  
  
"Why?" she asked, clearly confused. "I thought you wanted this."  
  
"Yeah, well it was a mistake," he said harshly, trying to cover his emotions. He was a Malfoy dammit! Emotions were a weakness. He had no weaknesses.  
  
"What?" sniffed Ginny, tears filling her eyes. "But you're the one who said you weren't like this."  
  
"Like what?" he snapped, willing himself not to look at her, at her sad eyes.  
  
"Cold, emotionless, void of all feelings," she said softly, attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.  
  
"I did say that, didn't I?" he smirked, holding his cold expression in place, even as he felt as though someone had ripped his heart out. How desperately he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, tell her how sorry he was. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.  
  
Ginny's face crumpled as the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back brimmed over and cascaded down her cheeks. She brushed past him as ran out of the room sobbing. He watched her go; reached out a hand to stop her, but caught himself.  
  
"It was the right things to do," he said to himself. "I'm a Malfoy. I have a reputation to keep up." But if it was the right thing to do, then why did it feel so...so wrong?  
  
A/N: Aww...don't worry though guys. Angst isn't my thing...I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Anyways, like I said, I'll try to update soon, and thanks so much for sticking with me. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated! You guys are so nice to me!! 


	5. And From Bad to Worse

A/N: Hey guys!! I have returned!! By the way, I kinda realized I never really put up any disclaimer so, here it goes (it applies for all previous chappies plus any to come!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, the cow jumped over the moon, Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, and pigs can fly. Get the picture?  
  
A/N: Now, on with the story!  
  
Ginny wandered through the hallways, no particular destination in mind. She wasn't ready to face her friends, or her brother, so the Gryffindor commonroom was out. No place where Dra- Malfoy, she corrected herself, would be. She had no real interest in going to any of her remaining classes. Finally, she decided on the Astronomy Tower, because a) there were no classes there at the time and b) it would be the last place Malfoy would be.  
  
Her mind made up, she worked her way across the school, careful that she didn't bump into anyone she knew. Pulling down the ladder that led up to the tower, she quickly scaled it and pulled it back up, lest anyone should be walking by and see it.  
  
Sighing, she hugged herself as she glanced down at the grounds so far below, the tears flowing freely. She made no attempt to wipe them away, or even to stop them for that matter.  
  
What was she crying, anyway? It wasn't as if she loved him or anything. Bloody hell, they'd shared their first kiss this morning! So why was she so upset?  
  
"Because you thought he was different," she told herself aloud. "You thought you saw that side of him that no one's ever seen before; the side that is capable of loving someone, capable of feeling something besides hatred. You thought that maybe, just maybe, he had changed, had become more...human.  
  
But obviously you were wrong," she said to herself bitterly. "And now what? Now you're standing up here crying to yourself and wallowing in self- pity. That's just so much better."  
  
Straightening up, she brushed away her tears impatiently, angry with herself for being so easily saddened. She spun around and strode over to the trapdoor. Kicking it open, she climbed down the ladder and shut the door again. She turned to leave and walked into a warm, solid body. Feeling a hand on her arm to steady her, she followed the length of the arm until she found herself staring into a pair of all-too-familiar gray eyes.  
  
He felt her entire body go rigid as soon as she realized who he was. For several seconds, neither of them was capable of speech. He saw her bloodshot eyes and puffy red cheeks, and his heart sank when he realized she'd been crying. He'd never meant to hurt her like this.  
  
With his hand, he feather-brushed his fingers over her cheek. Her eyes closed for a few seconds, relishing the feeling of his warm fingers gliding over her skin. Then she remembered where she'd come from, and more importantly, why she'd been there in the first place, and her eyes snapped open.  
  
He saw her eyes close and then open again, and he was able to read all of her feelings. He saw pain, hurt, and sorrow. He knew he was the reason she was feeling that way, and he had never felt more pain in his entire life then right then.  
  
He was so caught up in her emotions, he failed to notice her swinging arm until it was too late. His head whipped to the side as the loud whack resounded through the hallways. As his gaze returned to hers, he saw that all the pain and sadness he had seen just moments before was replaced with a blazing anger.  
  
"How dare you," she said softly, willing her voice not to break and reveal how sad she truly was.  
  
"How dare you." She continued glaring at him, almost as if daring him to say something. He swallowed, his throat as dry as sandpaper.  
  
"Ginny," he said hoarsely, unable to say anything more.  
  
"Don't. Just don't," she said. Unable to stand there anymore, she moved around him to leave. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she said coldly,  
  
"Don't touch me Malfoy." Shrugging his hand of, she practically ran away, the tears streaming down her face yet again. Malfoy was once again left alone, having never felt so miserable and helpless in his entire life. How could he have been so stupid? He's just let the best thing that ever happened to him slip through his fingers, and now he would probably never even be able to see her again. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? And while he didn't know the answer to that one, he did know this: he was going to do whatever it took to win her back, even if it meant opening up his heart, something he'd never done before.  
  
A/N: Finally, he gets some brains!! But will he be in time? Stay tuned to find out...  
  
A/N: Also, thanks to 'twinsRus87' for adding me to her fave authors list...by the way, if you have some spare time and wanna read a cute story, check hers out! It's called 'The Year of New Faces and Dance.'  
  
A/N: So thanks ahead of time for all those lovely reviews I know you guys will leave me (hint hint)! *winks* 


	6. Midnight Meetings

A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys...my computer is so f-ed up right now...but at last, it lives! Now no more delay...on with the story!  
  
It was late, well past any sane person's bedtime. Her candle burned low as her quill furiously scratched against the parchment. Pausing to replenish her ink, she reread what she had just written.  
  
Love potions, discovered in the 16th century by Frenchwoman Maimez Amore, are a force to be reckoned with. They can be extremely dangerous if used in the wrong way.  
  
"Great," she thought. "A whole two sentences done. Only like a hundred more to go!" Sighing aloud, she decided to go for a quick walk to clear her head. Rising, she blew out her candle and threw on her cloak, which had been tossed aside earlier. Descending the stairs, she opened the door. Sticking her head through the portrait hole, she looked for any signs of Filch or a prefect on duty. Finding none, she scampered down and quietly closed the painting behind her. Thankfully, the Fat Lady wasn't there.  
  
"Where to go?" she thought. "Maybe the library has some books on love potions. It's worth checking out." That settled, she strode off towards the library.  
  
*~*  
  
He'd never really understood the concept of 'tossing and turning' until that night. Sleep just would not come. He thrashed about, one way and then the other, not able to get comfortable. One second he was hot, the next cold, and so on. He couldn't keep his eyes closed; everytime he did, all he saw was her, tears running down her cheeks, hurt flashing in her eyes. Her words echoed through his head:  
  
"But you're the one who said you weren't like this." "How dare you." "Don't touch me Malfoy."  
  
"Oh gods," he whispered. "What have I done?"  
  
Struggling out of bed, he pulled on his robe and slippers. As an afterthought, he pinned on his head-boy badge, just in case he was to run into some stupid little prefect in the hallway. The last thing he needed right now was to try and explain to Dumbledore why exactly it was that he was out at two in the morning, wandering through the hallways.  
  
Opening the door, he started walking, not paying any attention as to where he was going.  
  
*~*  
  
After finding the appropriate section, she began pulling books out at random until she had filled almost an entire table with stacks three and four books high. Pulling up a chair, she grabbed the book closest to her and started flipping through it.  
  
*~*  
  
He walked for some time. At last, he came out of his thoughts long enough to realize where he was. Somehow, he had made his way to the library without him even knowing. He turned to head back when he noticed something. The door was slightly ajar.  
  
"Hmmm...that's strange," he said softy. "Who in their right mind would be studying now?"  
  
*~*  
  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" she growled in frustration as she came up empty-handed yet again. "Gods! I know Snape did this on purpose. He obviously knows there's absolutely no information on love potions besides what's already in our textbook!"  
  
However, she also knew Snape would not hesitate to fail her if she didn't hand in the essay the following day...or rather, in a couple of hours, seeing as it was already past midnight, but that's just a technicality. Sighing, she picked up another book and began flipping through it.  
  
*~*  
  
He opened the door softly, hoping not to alert whoever was inside to his presence. Slipping through the entranceway, he closed the door equally as quietly. Practically tiptoeing, he made his way through the rows of shelves to the study area. Seeing nothing at first, he waited several seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dimness. Scanning the room, he realized there was a soft glow coming from the far corner. Getting closer, he saw the outline of a person with their back to him. Deciding to use the element of surprise to his advantage, he said menacingly,  
  
"You'd better have a bloody good excuse for being in here this late."  
  
*~*  
  
"You'd better have a bloody good excuse for being in here this late."  
  
The words sent a chill up her spine and she froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
"Now turn around," he said. Not knowing what else to do, she pivoted slowly until she was staring him straight in the eye. His eyes housed the surprise she had felt only moments before. Neither knowing what to say, they continued to stare at one another in silence.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short guys...I hope the next one will be a little longer...I'm just a little preoccupied at the moment...I'm trying to juggle two stories to be posted plus a third I'm starting to write out...plus I'm beta-ing a story, and I have mid-terms right now...so I'm trying the best I can at the moment...  
  
A/N: As I mentioned, I'm beta-ing a story...it's really kinda fun...it's called "Change was all they needed" (previously titled "the year of new faces and of dance" I believe...I mentioned it in a previous chappie...), so check it out guys!  
  
A/N: Also, thank you to everyone that has reviewed thus far...the reviews really do help...please, keep 'em coming! 


	7. Exclamations and Explanations

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Sorry it's taken so long...I'm kinda working on some other things, and just haven't really found the time...but here it is! Enjoy!  
  
He broke the silence first.  
  
"What," he gulped, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Essay," she said simply. He nodded in understanding.  
  
"That stupid thing? Snape assigns it every year to whoever he feels is his best student of the sixth year class."  
  
"But why me?" she blurted out. "I'm nowhere near as smart as Colin or..."  
  
"Ginny," he said, holding up his hand to stop her. "I said best, not most intelligent. There's a difference. You could be the most brilliant wizard, or witch, in the world, but Potions is about brewing and mixing, not about quill and parchment, like Creevy. You have skill Ginny. You're damn good. I'm not surprised he chose you."  
  
"Yeah, well right about now I'd give anything to be the most brilliant witch in the world," she muttered under her breath, sighing before returning to her work.  
  
"Do you want some help?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him, her face a mixture of disbelief and shock.  
  
"But...what...are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ginny look, I know what I said hurt you a lot, but there are things you don't know about me, don't understand. My father..."  
  
"No Draco, you don't understand! Don't you get it? I don't care about any of that stuff!" she burst in. "I don't care about who our parents or our families are, or what they think of each other. I don't care who our friends are or what houses we're in. I don't care! All I care about is what we have, and what we think of each other. And you're right. There are things I don't know and understand about you. But right now, the only thing I don't understand is why you push away the people you care about. I've seen that other side of you Draco, the one you try so hard to bury. Why do you do that? Why are you trying so hard to build a wall around your heart? And don't you dare say I won't understand. I think I've proven that I will." She finished, slightly out of breath and cheeks tinged pink from her outburst.  
  
"It's not as easy for me as it is for you! You grew up in a home, surrounded by people that love you. Me, I grew up in a cold mansion with a father who's only reason to ever talk to me was to tell me how worthless I was, when he was in the mood for talking that is, rather than just beating the crap out of me and telling me to 'toughen up'. And my mother who, despite that fact that yes, she did love me, was too afraid to ever show it. I've never been loved before, Ginny. Merlin, I don't even know what love means!"  
  
"So why not learn now?" she asked softly, her heart going out to him. He wasn't a cold, slimy git; he was just a lost little boy looking for love.  
  
"Because...because...because I'm afraid," he said, hanging his head in deafeat.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid of...of finding that perfect woman, the one I adore and who is absolutely breath-taking, and falling so completely in love that I lose sense of everything else, and then somehow screwing it up."  
  
"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," she said, "but you kinda already did that. At least, I hope you did."  
  
"What? You hope I did?" he asked.  
  
"Well yeah, 'cuz that would mean that I was that perfect woman, the one you adore," she said, his trademark smirk playing her lips.  
  
He smiled for a second, but then he frowned again.  
  
"What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You are the perfect woman," he said hoarsely.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" she asked, not following his train of thought.  
  
"Well, it means that I hurt you that much more."  
  
"Oh," she said quietly, and lapsed into silence. She looked up at him, right into his eyes. She saw the pain, the guilt; but she also saw the hope...  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny," he said, barely audible. "I'm sorry for what I said and did, and how I treated you. I'm sorry for everything. If I could take it all back, I would, but I can't. So the best I can do is stand here and tell you how I really feel."  
  
"And how is that?" she asked.  
  
"I think...I think that I might be falling for you Ginny," he said nervously. She smiled and said,  
  
"Well, that's perfect, because I think I'm falling for you too, Draco." He looked at her incredulously, and she nodded as if to confirm his unasked questions. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, softly breathing in the scent of him. He wove his arms around her waist and stood still, relishing in the feeling of being with her. She pulled back and kissed him softly on the lips. They kissed several more times, chaste little pecks. Then he deepened the kiss, opening her mouth under his. She kissed him back, offering him everything she had to give. Eventually, they ran out of air and broke apart. She smiled broadly and said,  
  
"So...about that help?"  
  
A/N: Only two chappies to go...*tear* It's so sad! I don't want it to be done! But alas, all good things must come to an end eventually, non? But fear not! Another fic is in the works...a little one-shot about Valentine's Day...yes, I know it's late...I didn't get the idea until after V-day and then it's been slow going...but it's getting there, so keep an eye out for it...it's called 'Cheesy Poems and Secret Admirers' I think...au revoir! 


	8. Epilogue Absolutely Perfect

A/N: Okay, I know I said there were two chappies left, but since they're both kinda short, I think I'm just going to lump them together into one big, longer chappie, kay?  
  
One year later  
  
"Mmm...," she said between kisses. "I'm" *kiss* "so glad" *kiss* "you" *kiss* "decided" *kiss* "to become" *kiss* "a professor."  
  
"Me too," he whispered before kissing her deeply.  
  
They were in his locked classroom; she was perched on his desk and he was straddling her legs in front of her.  
  
"You know what else I'm glad for?" he said.  
  
"What?" she giggled.  
  
"Private professor's quarters," he said cheekily. She whacked him playfully before adding,  
  
"Why professor! Are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
"That depends. Is it working?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe it is."  
  
"Then yes, I do believe I am." She smiled as he lifted her into his arms and carried her through the hidden passage that led directly to his room (another one of those being a professor perks.)  
  
*Later*  
  
She lay wrapped in his arms, head resting on his chest, nearly asleep. The moonlight shining through the window was bright, but comforting all the same.  
  
"Hey Gin?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Mmm?" she said, only half awake.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Can't it wait?" she mumbled.  
  
"I've already waited too long," he replied. "Please?"  
  
"What is it?" she asked, rolling to the side and perching on her elbow to look at him.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked nervously, as if dreading her answer.  
  
"How can you even ask that?" she said incredulously. "Of course I love you. Is that what you really had to ask me?"  
  
"Well...no, not exactly," he said. "But there is something else. Hold on a second." He reached over for the nightstand, which was a good deal lower than the bed. He rummaged around the drawer, oblivious to the fact that he was leaning lower and lower.  
  
"Ah ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "I found you." In his excitement, he let go of the table he had been holding onto, and with a shriek from Ginny, he disappeared over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Draco, are you okay?" she asked, scrambling over to where he had just fallen from and peering down at him, now in a heap of blankets.  
  
"Actually, this is probably better anyway," he said. Rising to one knee, he opened a small black box that he had pulled from the drawer before he fell. Inside was a beautifully cut diamond ring, which glistened in the moonlight. Ginny felt her heart well up and a lump form in her throat as she looked at him, naked on the floor, surrounded by the blankets.  
  
"Virginia Weasley," he said calmly, despite his rapidly beating heart. "I love you with my heart and soul. You're like the other piece of me, and now that I've found you, I could never live without you. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
She stared in awe for several seconds, words beside her. Then, as though she had regained her senses, she smiled and said,  
  
"Yes Draco Malfoy, I would love to be your wife."  
  
With a whoop, he pulled her down on top of him and kissed her feverishly. Then, sliding the ring onto her finger, he whispered,  
  
"I love you Ginny."  
  
"Love you too, Draco," she replied as the tears started pouring out of her eyes.  
  
Their wedding was a small one, held in the backyard of the Burrow in late June, but beautiful all the same. Rather than the traditional gown with yards of lace and frills, Ginny opted for a sleeveless white dress, plain and simple, with a small veil hitting mid-back.  
  
Vette was, of course, the maid-of-honor, in a dress similar to Ginny's except instead of white, it was a pale green. And to everyone's surprise, Draco asked none other than Ron to be their best man.  
  
Ron had been furious when he found out about Ginny and Draco. He, like everyone else, had always assumed Ginny would end with Harry. But once he saw how in love they were, and realized Draco had no intentions of leaving her, he changed and ever so slowly began to accept Draco. That's not to say they were the best of friends now, but they no longer hated each other either.  
  
The only other people to attend were the rest of the immediate Weasley's, Draco's mother (Lucius was serving a life-sentence in Azkaban) and Harry and Hermione. After the service, with a flick of the wand, the backyard was transformed into a reception fit for a king.  
  
There, Draco and Ginny were presented with various wedding gifts, including a small envelope by Ms. Malfoy ("To be opened later," she said). Contained in the envelope was a check for enough money to buy a good-sized house.  
  
"Just a little something to get you started," she said in a short note accompanying the check. Which is exactly what they did with it. After months of searching, they found the perfect house out in the country. With almost an acre of land, it was absolutely stunning in every way. Ginny immediately set off with the decorating, hoping to turn it into a cozy little home. Along with the help of Draco, they worked their way through each room, carefully searching for exactly the right pieces of furniture.  
  
They didn't always agree, though. Draco tended to favor the darker colors (green, naturally, gray, deep blues, etc.) whereas Ginny wanted bright, cheery colors to brighten the house up. In the end, it was a mix. Some rooms were darker, while others were light.  
  
She was sitting in the living room reading when she heard him Apparate in.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" he said, his Ricky impersonation near perfection.  
  
"In here darling!" she called, a smile playing her lips. Even after three years of marriage, they still acted like newlyweds, complete with little petnames. He strode in, tossed his briefcase in the corner and immediately pulled her into his arms as he kissed her.  
  
"Rough day?" she asked sympathetically. As the only female Weasley without children, she was often straddled with babysitting all her little nieces and nephews. Not that she minded. She loved little children.  
  
"The stupid little buggers," he said. "I've honestly never seen a class of children so dumb before. One little boy- What? Why are you smiling like that?" he asked, interrupting himself.  
  
"Well," she said. "I went to the doctor's last week for those cramps I was telling you about, and he just contacted me this afternoon with some interesting news. It seems as though in eight and a half months, we'll be adding to the family."  
  
"Wha...you mean...?" he said as her words sunk in.  
  
"That's right," she nodded. "We're going to have a baby!"  
  
"Oh gods!" he said. "I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father!" He picked her up and swung her in a circle. "I'm going to be a father!" She nodded, her eyes watering. They were going to have a baby!  
  
"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear before kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered back.  
  
Eight and a half months later, Charlotte Virginia Malfoy was born. She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" whispered Ginny to her husband as they sat together, staring in awe at the tiny creature they had created.  
  
"She's more than beautiful," he whispered. "She's perfect. Absolutely perfect."  
  
*La fin*  
  
A/N: Well, what do y'all think? Let me know!  
  
A/N: I'm toying with the idea of writing a sequel, so again, let me know what you think about that. 


End file.
